Survivor title guide/Kilroy Punch-out
General Repeating the Kilroy Stonekin's Punch-Out Extravaganza! quest is a safe and speedy way to gain experience. This guide describes how to get a Legendary Survivor in under 20 hours of game play. For general tips and advice, you should read these articles first: *Survivor title guide - tips for achieving the Survivor title. *Dwarven Boxing - tips on the special type of combat used during this quest. The only way to die during the quest is by not recovering your full energy after being knocked out. If you follow the advice on Dwarven Boxing about binding extra keys to activate STAND UP!, you shouldn't have any problems. Severe lag or disconnects while knocked out are the only real risks, as you will probably not resync/reconnect before the end of the countdown, resulting in death. Walkthrough Overall strategy *Kilroy Stonekin **Always stay near Kilroy to make sure you get the experience from anything he kills. In some rooms (especially the fourth room), he will backtrack to the center after clearing all the enemies, so be careful not to rush ahead without him. **Generally, try not to fight the same foe as Kilroy, so that you can use your high-damage adrenaline skills more efficiently. **If Kilroy dies, he will resurrect once the area around him is clear of enemies. You can hasten his return by pulling the enemies away from his body. **Often, it is advantageous to let Kilroy die after killing most of the foes in a room. This way, he will be at 100% health when engaging the next room. *Since you must use Brass Knuckles during this quest, the optimum setup is a customized Furious Thunderfist's Brass Knuckles of Shelter inscribed with "Brawn Over Brains". The Furious mod will help you charge the adrenaline skills quicker, and the Shelter mod will slightly reduce the damage you take. The customization and inscription will increase your normal attack damage slightly, but do not affect damage from skills, so they are not really necessary. **Having 12 Dagger Mastery as a primary or secondary assassin will also increase your normal attack damage, but again, it isn't necessary. *After opening the final chest, you will have 3 minutes before you are automatically returned to Gunnar's Hold. Unless you are trying for the quickest possible runs, this is a good time to go back through the dungeon and pick up any loot you had to leave behind in order to stay with Kilroy. Hard Mode Farming this quest in Hard Mode will help you gain experience quicker (see the Statistics section below for details) and reward you with more valuable loot, but it is also more difficult. You will very likely be knocked out more often in HM, making it harder to regain full energy before the countdown runs out. If you are confident enough in your abilities (and in your internet connection), then go for it. *Instead of fighting different foes than Kilroy to maximize your own damage output, you will want to fight the same foe as Kilroy in order to take down foes quicker. *The enemies' attack skills will do much more damage in HM, making Brawling Block more useful than in NM. Finding a good rhythm of attacking and blocking is important for avoiding knockouts. Skills # - Blocks the next attack skill used against you, but ends if you use any other skill. Not very useful in Normal Mode, but can prevent a lot of damage in Hard Mode. # - Your primary attack, you should use this constantly when not using one of the other skills. # - Interrupts an action. Most enemies will lead with an attack skill, making it easy to predict when to use this skill against newly-aggroed foes or foes getting up from a knockdown. # - A more powerful jab, takes about 1/3 of a dwarf's health in Normal Mode. # - This skill can take out a dwarf in one hit in Normal Mode, so always try to use it on full-health dwarves. # Brawling Headbutt - Causes knockdown, very useful for decreasing the damage output of the Stonewolves and bosses. # - Hard Mode only. Hits twice for 50 damage each; very powerful, but has a long recharge, so use carefully. # - Recover energy when knocked out, see Dwarven Boxing for tips on how to spam this easily. Foes encountered *'Stone Summit' ** 20 (26) Stone Summit Crusher ** 20 (26) Stone Summit Carver ** 20 (26) Stone Summit Ranger *'Ettins' ** 24 (26) Enslaved Ettin *'Other' ** 20 (26) Stonewolf Bosses * 24 (30) Lieutenant Mahgma * 24 (30) Fronis Irontoe Room-by-room First room The first two enemies are both warriors, either Stone Summit Carvers or Stone Summit Crushers. Use only Brawling Jab and Brawling Straight Right (skills 2 and 3) and you should have a fully charged Brawling Uppercut (skill 5) for the next group. At the door to the next room are two Stone Summit Rangers and two melee dwarves. Use your charged Uppercut on the ranger, then use Jab and Brawling Hook (skill 4) to take out the rest. Try to finish with a fully charged Uppercut. Second room In the center of the room are three Carvers, a Ranger, and an Enslaved Ettin. The Carvers will run away as you approach. Use your Brawling Uppercut on the ranger, then take on the Ettin, and finally chase down the Carvers. Third room Two warriors and two Stonewolves will advance on you as you cross this room, one of each from either side. Take out one dwarf with an Uppercut, then kill the other one. Gang up with Kilroy on one wolf at a time to take it down quickly, using Brawling Headbutt (skill 6) whenever possible. A pair of warrior dwarves will be guarding the door to the next room, take them out as usual. Fourth room This room is packed with dwarves, both warriors and rangers. Try not to advance too quickly to aggro as few as possible, although you may not have a choice depending on where Kilroy decides to go. It is usually better to separate from Kilroy, so you can use your Uppercut and Headbutt to full effect on dwarves with full health. Fifth room This room contains a circle of warrior dwarves, most of which will be neutral when you enter, with three hostile dwarves at the center. When you kill one of the hostile dwarves, one of the neutral dwarves will become hostile and take its place. Off to the side will be Lieutenant Mahgma with four more warriors, who will become hostile after you defeat the entire circle of dwarves. As in the last room, try to use your Uppercut and Headbutt on full-health dwarves. When you get to Mahgma's group, take down the normal dwarves first. Use Headbutt as often as possible on Mahgma, and when he gets up, immediately hit him with a Straight Right, as he will almost always start off with an attack skill. His Dwarven Battle Stance can be quite annoying, as it lets him interrupt your skills with his attacks, so don't use any adrenaline skills while it is active. It greatly helps if you always attack the same target as kilroy in hardmode, since this will provide you with a more constant flow of heals, and add greatly to your survivability. If you manage to keep the dwarves from hitting kilroy, it is possible to get through this room without a single knock down. Final room The only foes in this room are Fronis Irontoe himself and an ettin. In NM, you should try to take the ettin out first, but in HM, take Fronis out first, as his death will recharge your Combo Punch for fighting the ettin. The strategy for Mahgma above will also work well on Fronis, except that you won't have to worry about Dwarven Battle Stance, since Fronis wields an axe instead of a hammer. Statistics To increase the rate of experience gain, Insight Scrolls should be used. This section gives statistics for the different levels of scrolls in both Normal Mode and Hard Mode. *The tables assume that all scrolls are in effect throughout the entire dungeon. **Adventurer's, Hero's, and Lightbringer scrolls last 10 minutes, which is more than enough for a full Normal Mode run, but in Hard Mode, you may need to wait for the second or third room to activate it or use a second scroll. It is however possible to clear whole dungeon in under 10 minutes. It only takes practice. **Hunter's and Slayer's scrolls last 5 minutes and refresh when you kill a boss, meaning you should only need one per run (possibly two in Hard Mode, as it can be difficult to reach Lieutenant Mahgma in time to refresh the first scroll). **Rampager's and Berserker's scrolls last 30 seconds and refresh whenever you kill a foe, so you should be able to keep one scroll up for the entire run. *Unfortunately, Kilroy Stonekin doesn't count as a party member, so only foes that you kill will refresh these scrolls. *The total experience per run includes the quest reward of 2500 XP. Normal Mode Each run is assumed to take 10 minutes. Hard Mode Each run is assumed to take 12 minutes. Notes *If money is no object, buy more expensive scrolls and lockpicks. There is always a Locked Chest in this dungeon, letting you work on your Treasure Hunter, Lucky, Unlucky, and possibly Wisdom Titles at the same time. *You can actually walk past Lieutenant Mahgma's group and skip the fifth room entirely, although you will also be skipping a lot of experience. It will also make the final battle with Fronis Irontoe more difficult, as you will be leaving Kilroy behind. However, some people find that fighting Fronis solo is easier than clearing the circle of dwarves, especially in Hard Mode. Category:Title guides